You Can Do It
by rainbow cupcake
Summary: And when they swung from the ropes and dodged the fires, it was the most exhilarating feeling in the world. Toothcup. Circus AU. Human!Toothless.
1. Into the ring

_This was done as a request from a friend of mine, and all chapters are going to be typed up on my phone, but I can guarantee that the chapters get longer and better as they come out, since I'm actually putting more effort into them. _

_This can also be found on tumblr in the toothcup tag, along with pictures of what they look like in this fic, as some chapters do have illustrations to go along with them! _

_But this is getting to be longer than the actual chapter, so I'll let you free to read~_

* * *

"Hic, you'll be fine, we've gone over this routine hundreds of times, okay?"

Toothless slipped his hand into the younger performer's, squeezing it gently.

"My leg is still a little sore from when I fell two days ago, are you sure it won't mess it up?"

"Not if you don't let it."

Hiccup leaned in to his shoulder, nodding slowly, thumb rubbing idly across the scaled glove the other wore to compliment his dragon-themed outfit.

Their performance was very unique, exclusive to their company, with many pyrotechnics and dangerous flips and spins, made to create the illusion that they were flying through a tough battle scene, the elder boy playing the role of a dragon, and Hiccup, his rider.

Hiccup had banged up his leg fairly badly during practice the other day and was still recovering from it, but managed to persuade his father, the ringmaster, to let their show go on as planned, promising to take a nice relaxing break after they packed up and were between shows.

The fanfare began and Hiccup jolted, looking up at Toothless, who gave him a reassuring smile, bending down a little to press a soft kiss to the other's lips.

"We're going to do just fine, like always."

And they walked out into the arena, hands clasped and held high, moving to take their places and begin the show.

* * *

_Keep in mind that this was meant as just a standalone story, but then later on evolved into an actual chaptered fic, so please please let me know if you want to read more of it, and I will upload the chapters as they come, including the few that are already out ^^_

_[THEY'RE ALSO MORE IN CHARACTER LATER, SORRY IF IT'S KINDA FUMBLY AT FIRST]_


	2. Fire of the dragon

_This chapter is VERY short and I apologize, I actually fell asleep writing it and decided to just finish up with what I had, instead of typing out gibberish._

* * *

Colors and fire swirled through the air around them as they built up to their final act of the show, the battle to the death against the biggest dragon to ever exist. It was a fairly dangerous act even at the best of times, and with Hiccup with an injured leg, things got so much harder.

They leapt together, the flames licking at their heels, simulating the feel of the beast at their ankles, just ready to jump on them and clear their flesh from their bones.

And then with a horrifying SNAP, the ropes holding up Hiccup broke, sending him careening into one of the platforms, striking his head on it with a harsh thunking sound, dropping like a stone from there, unconscious.

Toothless detached the main control wires as fast as he could, and dove after him, arms outstretched and reaching. They looped around him just before the two of them struck the bottom of the ring, hitting it with a sickening crack, Hiccup's leg obviously broken now.

As people scrambled in to help them, Toothless just lay there with Hiccup in his arms, battered and broken, and immobile.

"Hic…wake up…"

* * *

_Next chapter has more stuff, promise~!_


	3. The fallen viking

_And here, as promised, is a longer chapter!_  
_Not the happiest of chapters though. _

* * *

Toothless sat up carefully and moved his hand a little to get a more supportive grip on Hiccup's head and gasped, feeling wetness he hadn't previously noticed.

He held tight to him with one arm and lifted up his other hand cautiously, afraid of what he might see.

The inner material of his scale glove, as well as his fingers, were coated in dark red. Biting his lip, he ran his fingers across Hiccup's scalp, trying to figure out where the blood was coming from.

All the while when he was doing this, Stoick was shouting in the background for everyone to get a doctor, call the nearest hospital, anything, and Toothless just sat there cradling Hiccup , trying to keep his breathing even, scared out of his mind that he might lose him from this.

Eventually they came to take him away to be treated, and someone helped Toothless up off the ground, cleaning off his hand while they walked to the ambulance parked outside, helping him into the back, making sure he was out of the way of the doctors, but still able to see Hiccup.

It was later that evening, and, after they deemed him alright enough to get out of the hospital bed, he was allowed to go into the next room where they were keeping Hiccup.

Walking quietly over to his bed, he pulled up a chair and sat down in it next to it, breathing out softly in order to not wake him.

Hiccup was bandaged up quite extensively, both with wrapping around his head, and a cast around his broken leg, and many minute scratches covering his face.

Toothless sighed, leaning forward in his chair and gently taking the hand that was closest to him, his own gloves taken off when he got there, so the warm hand of the other pressed against his in a way he hadn't felt in a while. No leather or trimmings to get in the way, just Hiccup's skin against his own. He lifted it up with his, pressing the lightest of kisses to the tips of his fingers.

"Please wake up, Hic…the show must go on…and I can't do this without you, you're the only one I trust to do this with me properly, minus the faulty wires, and your busted leg…"

And he fell asleep after a while with their fingers intertwined, awkwardly slumped over in his chair, face pressed into his arm on the bed, waiting for Hiccup to regain consciousness.

* * *

_So I'm not exactly sure how riding in ambulances work, or hospitals, but hopefully that won't put you off reading this aah..._


	4. Awakening

_Sorry for the wait! Here's the next chapter~ Quite a bit longer than the other ones, or at least I hope so. There's only one more currently written after this one, but I'll try to write the 6th one sooner rather than later! _

* * *

The first thing Toothless felt was a gentle tugging at his hand, which slowly brought him back to consciousness, rubbing his eyes and grimacing at the feeling of bedsheet imprints on his cheek, hoping they would vanish soon.

The next moment he jolted, head whipping up to look at the no longer prone form in the bed, Hiccup now looking back up at him, a shaky hand pushing into his own, fingers squeezing between his.

"Hey bud."

Toothless squeezed his hand back, hard, shoulders shaking, letting his head fall forward in relief, resting it against Hiccup's chest.

"You'realiveIcan'tbelieveit."

Unoccupied fingers made their way into his hair, scratching gently at his scalp, reassuring the dragon that he was indeed alright.

"They can't knock me down that easily! I think I'll be just fine after a little rest and healing."

He nodded determinedly, wincing a moment later from the gash on his head.

"We'll have to talk to Stoick about getting that setup fixed so thi-"

A quiet knock at the doorframe interrupted them, and both looked over at the doctor, who walked in, giving them an apologetic look.

"My apologies, boys. I was walking past and heard the two of you talking, so needed to check on his wellbeing. You are, of course, welcome to stay, while I check." He spoke to Toothless, nodding gently, before grabbing a clipboard from the end of the bed and walking around them, examining the cast and bandaging, seeing if the headwrap needed changing or anything of the sort.

After several long minutes, he stopped pacing around the performers, coming to a halt.

"Alright, that should be good. There's only one problem…"

Hiccup tried to sit up a little straighter, listening intently.

"Your father said you had injured your leg fairly recently…along with the added trauma and breakage from your fall, when your leg heals up, you might need to rely on a brace. It might only be temporary, but if the injury is as bad as it looks…well…you might be looking at sitting in the wings during performances…  
I'll go do some more tests and then come back when I know the definite answer, alright?"

And he grabbed his notes, and exited out the door again, closing it with a soft click behind him.

There was a heavy silence in the air, Hiccup's hand grasping painfully onto Toothless's, before he slid his other hand up through his shaggy brown hair, tugging it hard as though that would somehow reverse what had happened.

"This can't…I…Toothless, I have no idea what I'm gonna do…"

And all the dragon could do was slide his arms around the other, and just hold him.

* * *

_Because this story can't always be happy, right? _

_Also, my apologies if any of this hospital stuff is inaccurate, I don't spend much time in them._


	5. A sore viking is a bored viking

_Oh god I am SO sorry this took so long to post. I didn't want to post it until I made decent headway on chapter 6, and since I write these on my phone and I just bought a new one, I had to figure out how to transfer the files over and it took a bit of fiddling. _

_But now chapter 5 is up, and chapter 6 is currently nearing completion._  
**_LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE IN THIS STORY, I'M REALLY JUST KINDA WRITING IT ON THE FLY WITH NO PLANNING, SO IF YOU WANT TO INPUT SOME IDEAS, I'M ALL EARS. _**

* * *

They had only been home for a week, and there was a thick cloud of gloom settling over the housing block where all the acrobats stayed, Hiccup having been confined to his room for the most part while his leg was healing.

He rolled over, groaning into his pillow, fingers gripping at the fabric.

He wanted to be out there practicing with the others, in his stage clothes, flying around with Toothless.

Instead he was cooped up in here, in sweatpants and a t-shirt, leg trapped in the cast, alone and having to listen to the boisterous music blaring out from the main stadium.

After a while the sounds of practice died down and he heard laughing approaching his door, followed by the sound of someone being clapped on the back.

The doorhandle turned and Stoick walked in, half turned out the door still.

"-and that is exactly what I meant by don't touch the lion cub! See you later, Gobber!"

And after a slightly disgruntled goodbye from the other, Stoick closed the door, grinning, before turning to his son.

"How you doing, Hiccup?"

He walked over, clearing a space amid all the sketchbooks and small metal workings on the bed, sitting down, causing it to sink slightly.

"I'm _bored_, dad…I haven't even been able to go outside at all this week…I miss training, I miss hanging out with everyone, I haven't been able to even try my crutches yet because you guys won't let me."

"Hiccup, you know that's because of the gash on your head…"

"I can do everything else without worrying about it, why are you so set against me trying to just see if I CAN walk around despite it?"

He shuffled his way out from under the sheets, minding his leg, and snatched the crutches after a bit of a struggle to reach them.

Using one as a cane, he pulled himself up, hooking the other one under his other arm, anchoring himself in place.

"Let me just try, dad. Okay?"

Stoick sighed and got up off the bed as well, walking over to the door and holding it open.

"Not very far, got it? If you can walk to the stadium safely, I will let you go around with someone to accompany you. For now, that someone will be me. If we get there and someone else wants to walk around with you, they are allowed to."

Hiccup smiled widely, nodding, gripping the handrests on his crutches, swinging them forward to hobble off out the doorway.

—-

With only a minimal amount of tripping, they finally managed to make it to the stadium, everyone turning to look at the door when it creaked open, followed by a loud cheer when they saw it was Hiccup walking in.

Thumping footsteps sounded out from across the room and he turned carefully to see Toothless bounding at him, face lit up, a huge grin on his face.

"Hiccup!"

He felt his feet leave the ground as Toothless finally got to him, scooping him up off the floor and hugging him tightly, the crutches falling out of Hiccup's hands and clattering on the floor.

Hiccup wrapped his arms around him in return, laughing happily as Toothless peppered his face with kisses.

Stoick picked up the crutches off the ground, hefting them in one hand and tapping Toothless on the shoulder.

"I have to go look over this weeks profits, can I trust you to look after my son?"

Lowering Hiccup to the ground and supporting him with one arm, he took the crutches and helped him back onto them.

"Of course, Stoick."

The ringmaster walked back to the door, nudging it back open and waving over his shoulder.

"Good. Make sure you do."

* * *

_So yeah if there is anythinganythinganything that you want to see happen in this, I am open to any and all suggestions, even though not all of them might not ending up getting used in the end._


End file.
